Kidnapped love
by Captain Cheese 25
Summary: Isabella was Phineas' girlfriend when they both got Taken to Japan But only Phineas remembers who she was and where she was from.
1. What happens first in love

**Well here is my first Fanfic and I hope that you Like it. It's basically when Phineas falls in love it was dangerous when they (They as in Isabella.) made a decision that would change their Lives forever. Read, Enjoy and review. \V/= Live long and prosper.**

Phineas was not popular. He lost all his friends and popularity before he moved. He became a nerd and moved to Chicago when he was 5. he was bullied and was very lonely with 1 friend. When he was 7 he got a new Dad and also an older brother. He stayed as Flynn but his brother was Ferb Fetcher. His brother had a huge effect on Phineas' popularity. At the age of 9 he didn't need glasses anymore and he became friends with his neighbor and the most popular girl in school, Isabella . She new phineas when he was 3 because she went to prep school with him but then moved to New York. Isabella always liked him and told no one. She dropped hints around him but he was too oblivious. It was a hot summer day when they were 11 that Phineas' brain destroyed all obliviousness when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

**Phineas' P.O.V.**

I woke up this morning to ferb changing the looked at the clock which was off again due to power failure. he looked on his phone which was flat so he turned the computer on and checked the time. It read 9:12 am. February 14.

"Hey it's Valentines day." I yelled as Ferb Changed the calender. I pulled out a file I had made for top secret blueprints. Ferb saw me pull out my large safe and my Key chain. Ferb took my hint and left the room shutting the door on the way out.

I smiled and opened the safe with my Key. I pulled out the file and grabbed the box under it hidden in a secret hole. I pulled out the item that was in the box. It was a button that opened the secret compartment in my bed the _S.S Phineas._

In that was a small thing that I made after Isabella told me how. It was a thick gold, pink and purple braid with a small golden love heart made from thick felt and on the inside was a picture of me and her kissing. Our very first kiss. I grabbed it and walked over to Isabella's house with a grin.

As Phineas was at the side of the street Isabella was busy with getting her own present for Phineas which was the same as Phineas's but it had a picture of them when they were 3 and a half in Florida when they were sort of friends.

What happened to them was they just stopped talking to each other and then Isabella moved. She kept liking Phineas but then she forgot about him. When she saw him at school when he was 6 she remembered who he was.

When Phineas made it across the road he turned around to see ferb waving and when he turned around he crashed into something hard and human.

**Ha-Ha, Cliff hanger. Anyway I'm going to throw in cliff hangers here and there so just don't think I'm always gonna do them. Oh and that will be my symbol - \V/. And it is a Star Trek Volcan symbol. So ah yeah. Captain Cheese will also be my nickname so address me by that when you review if you guys want. Captain Cheese is out.\V/: Live Long And Prosper.**


	2. The presents

**Well here it is. It only took me 2 days but maybe some thought it was forever. Thanks to the people who reviewed and also I will be changing my name to Captain Cheese after this fic is done. \V/: Live Long and prosper. Oh and sorry about how annoying it was where I left off. Truly sorry. And finally I will make sure I check before I publish for mistakes etc. and I will not be in a hurry to finish anymore Fanfiction.**

**Isabella's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes to see familiar red fiery red hair. I stood up to find that I crashed into Phineas. Who's my Boyfriend. I was in shock to see him on the ground struggling to breath after I crashed into him. All the words I could muster out was "S-sorry..." After I said that I heard a small moan and Phineas moved to try and stand up.

"Don't take fault for that." He said in a sort of angry tone." A girl should never take fault." He said in a playful tone as he stood up and grabbed me in his arms. He smiled as it started snowing." Happy valentines day" He said handing me a small locket. The braid he made was stunning as the gold shined in the small light of the sun behind the clouds.

"Well this is kinda weird" I told him as I handed him the same sort of thing though the braid I made on his was gold, red and orange and mine was gold, pink and purple. The main colour on both though was the gold . Our symbol of love.

* * *

As Phineas walked in the park he started to fell light headed. "Hey Isa-Isabella?" He said as he saw her trip and fall asleep as she fell down a hole in the ground. Phineas jumped into the hole after her but fell asleep on the way down.

**Sorry it was short and this time I didn't try to make it a cliff-hanger and I am also going to only do the star trek symbol at the end of the Chapters/Story's. Captain Cheese is out, \V/: Live long and prosper. ( I will also stop writing the end bit if you guys want so just say yes or no when you review and I'll tell the results later on after I finished my 3 story.) P.S. Yes it is like a poll, In fact, Yeah it is a poll.**


	3. Waking up

**Sup guys. Sorry I haven't posted for a while I've been busy helping my friend out. I have also been getting ideas from other fanfics because I've gone blank. Alright so here it is and at the end of the chapter there is a surprise about my friends new fanfiction carriers. S yeah here it is the maybe long awaited 3 chapter of kidnapped love. Talk soon. Oh and his name is Tkrocks25 or something like that. So yeah. \V/.**

**Isabella's P.O.V.**

I woke up to see not much from the dimly light room I was in. I don't remember much. All I know is that I fell in a hole at Danville park. I tried to think more but then realized something. I felt, different. I felt taller and my clothes had changed. I realized that I had a heart shaped locket made out of felt around my neck. I then realized I was chained to a small Iron table.

I was pulled from my thoughts when a tall lady in black clothes and a navy hat walked in." Good, you're awake." She said."How do you fell." "Weird and old." I replied simply. She then walked to the table and started observing me."Where am I? And what am I doing here." I asked a bit scared and anxious to know where I was.

" You don't need to know." she said. After that she undid the restraints holding me down.

She then put a pile of clothes down and left. I got changed and left the room. She was waiting for me. She put a blind fold on me and chains. I was guessing so that I don't find the way out. When she unchained me I took the blind fold off and sprinted off only to bump into an old man in grey.

'Ah yes Garcia'shapiro. You're awake.' He said.'I've waited 6 years to meet you.' _Wait. Did he just say I've been asleep for 6 years. _I thought. 'You're teacher is coming as you can see' he said stepping to the side. There I saw a boy in an orange ninja outfit running really fast directly at me. I started to run but he was too fast and I tripped over my feet because my legs forgot how to run.

He jumped and landed with his hand on my shoulder and his legs spread out over my body. His hands were soft for a boy and he was gentle. But all that changed when he did something I thought wouldn't happen.

' I-Isabella.' He said.

**Well That's it for another chapter. I know it was short but I'm not really good at story writing. Alright here is the awesome surprise about my friend Tkrocks25 or whatever it is. He is starting crossover writing and has a hunger games and Phineas and Ferb one ready to kick it off. So yeah. See yas later and plz review and read and plz help me with my poll. CaptainCheese25 is out. \V/= Live long and prosper.**


End file.
